


Lilies In Her Hair

by sarahxsmile



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina takes a walk with Snow through the garden by Snow's request and something begins that Regina wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilies In Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Potential for underage but I don't really specify. Written for Porn Battle XIV with the prompts moonlight and walk. Also unbeta'd so any errors are my own and I apologize for them in advance.

It began too simply.

"Regina," Snow asked, "Will you meet me tonight?" Regina looked up from her reading, felt the stab of annoyance at being interrupted, at being forced to look at Snow.

"Of course dear," Regina said. She had to say yes. To say no wouldn’t end well. If she started saying no now, she wouldn't stop. When Snow told Regina to meet her in the garden, to be ready for a walk, Regina smiled and agreed and went back to her book, though she couldn't read the words on the page any longer.

It was how she ended up walking into the garden, past midnight. Snow was standing, looking up at the moon. The petals of a white lily curled out by her ear. Her gaze turned to Regina and a smile stretched her lips. Regina's jaw clenched.

"That's lovely," she said as she walked closer, lifting her hand to indicate the flower. Snow smiled a secret kind of smile, as though Regina had said just what she was supposed to. Regina forced her eyes away, brought her arms in front of her to remind herself not to clench her fists.

"Thank you," Snow said, "Come with me." And with that she turned, walking deeper into the gardens. Regina didn't move, watching the way Snow went. The idea that she could leave now, go to bed and ignore whatever whim this was passed through her head, but she found herself stepping forward instead.

Snow lead her down a less tended walkway, and the path under their shoes began to break into stones, then softened into grass. They stopped under an oak tree, one that wasn't so tall, but spread out to speckle the moonlight on their skin.

"This is a nice spot, don't you think?" Snow asked, settling herself down on the ground. Regina lowered herself more slowly, watching Snow, unsure of what was going on. The ground was cool and Regina didn't understand why they were out here, why Snow would take her here. 

"It is," she agreed, drawing her eyes away. It was less a garden now, more of a wooded area. Tendrils of ivy spiraled up the trees nearby, light pink lady slippers stood, looking pretty and pale in the moonlight. 

When Regina returned her gaze to Snow, she found her much closer than before. It was a bit startling, Regina almost leaned away, but she didn't want to give up any ground. Snow's eyes were dark, gaze flicking over Regina's face. Regina felt the urge to shove her back, to get away from Snow, but she didn't move. 

"Regina," Snow asked very quietly, "Are you happy?" The question sprang out of nowhere, and Regina was left unable to answer. Her mouth opened, but yes and no caught in her throat at the same time, and she was silent. She couldn't answer. She couldn't say she hadn't been happy in years.

Regina's silence seemed to be enough of an answer for Snow, and she shifted closer. Snow's fingers slid up, covered Regina's hand. Regina attempted to pull away, but Snow's fingers curled around her's.

"Me too," Snow whispered like a confession, like this was a special secret between the two of them. Like she understood anything about Regina's unhappiness. Regina's hands tightened, her fingernails biting into Snow's fingers, unable to help it. She opened her mouth, unable to stop herself from speaking, from saying something horrible, something damning- 

Before she could get a word out, Snow's lips were against her own. The motion was unexpected, one that left her mind a blank slate. She couldn't do a thing but focus on the way Snow's mouth worked against her own, soft and warm and open. 

Snow's eyes closed but Regina's didn't. She watched the way Snow's dark dark eyelashes curled against her skin, the way the moonlight illuminated the lily still tucked behind Snow's ear. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be, wasn't something she had planned for. 

This was exposing, Snow plying her open with ease, like it was no effort at all. It made her want to throw Snow away, she wasn't allowed to do this, but there was something else too. Snow's fingers moved up to touch Regina's neck, a dainty caress of fingertips. Regina finally closed her eyes, because Snow was warm and a kinder body than she had felt in a long time, and inhaled, pressing forward just enough for Snow to take it as an invitation. 

Regina's lap was very suddenly filled with the body of a girl becoming a woman, one who had not yet lost all of her soft edges, one that may never lose them completely. Regina placed her hands on Snow's hips, feeling the curves under her hands. It was nice, this way to lose herself in Snow's mouth and the gentle slide of Snow's dress over her skin.

They kissed and breathed each other in, explored with careful fingers, pulled fabric away until they were both illuminated only in the light and darkness of shadowed moonlight. Snow's skin was as soft as it looked and she squeaked when Regina fingers caressed over her breasts and between her legs. It was a sound that brought a smirk to Regina's lips, one she couldn't help as her fingers dipped inside and Snow's eyes fluttered closed.

This is how they learned each other, how Regina discovered weaknesses no one else knew. She spread Snow out, was spread out. Snow was quick to respond, to find the ways Regina liked to be touched, and soon enough they were both gasping together, flush against flesh and mouth to mouth. 

Snow whispered words against Regina's mouth, ones Regina couldn't understand. She didn't want to. It was easier not to hear, she knew, easier to ignore the way her body was still warm. 

They got dressed carefully, quietly, and walked back to the castle. They were about to go their separate ways when Snow caught Regina's arm.

"Regina," she murmured, her smile coy, "Will you meet me tomorrow night?"

It began too simply, and Regina wished parts were easier to forget.


End file.
